


Art for Ties that Bind

by Sally_the_Chicken



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Character Death (not Will nor Hannibal), M/M, mhbb2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sally_the_Chicken/pseuds/Sally_the_Chicken
Summary: My first big bang for the fandom so yay me!  It's my honour to draw forThe Ties that Bindby the wonderfulNalyra, forMHBB2019.Go read!  I'm in love with the story, and I'm sure you will too!
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 27
Collections: MHBB2019





	Art for Ties that Bind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nalyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalyra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Nalyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalyra/pseuds/Nalyra). Log in to view. 



> My first big bang for the fandom so yay me! It's my honour to draw for [The Ties that Bind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542719/chapters/51355282) by the wonderful [Nalyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalyra/pseuds/Nalyra), for [MHBB2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MHBB2019).
> 
> Go read! I'm in love with the story, and I'm sure you will too!


End file.
